Raquel
| birth_place = Curitiba, Parana, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Southington, Connecticut (WWE Tough Enough) | trainer = Afa Chasyn Rance Santana Garrett Jesus Rodriguez | debut = December 19, 2015 | retired = August 20, 2018 }} Gabriela "Gabi" Castrovinci (January 17, 1986) is a retired Brazilian professional wrestler known for her time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Raquel. She was a contestant on Season 6 of WWE Tough Enough, where she was eliminated fourth. After Tough Enough, Castrovinci went on to continue her career in pro wrestling lasting from December 2015 until August 2018. Early life & career Castrovinci was born and raised in Brazil. She grew up practicing Jiu-Jitsu and is a professional athlete for World Beauty Fitness & Fashion. She is also an avid surfer and snowboarder. As a self-employed entrepreneur, Castrovinci runs an online business selling Brazilian leggings. Pro wrestling career WWE Tough Enough Season 6 (2015) Castrovinci competed in the sixth season of WWE's Tough Enough contest. After her elimination, according to a conversation with journalist Brian Fritz of Sporting News, Castrovinci expressed her intentions to continue pursuing a career in professional wrestling, specifically in the WWE. Castrovinci went on to state she intended to "get some immediate in-ring training" so she would be eligible for another tryout with the WWE. She stated her focus as wanting to join the next Diva search, and cited there are many different ways to return to the company after her Tough Enough contest elimination. She also closed with stating she would remain in contact with the WWE. Independent circuit (2015–2016) On December 19, 2015, Castrovinci made her wrestling debut, in a match for World Xtreme Wrestling, defeating indy wrestlers Raquel & Regina by disqualification in a Two On One Handicap match. On January 30, 2016, Castrovinci wrestled for I Believe In Wrestling, having her first title match at BELIEVE 116, losing to defending Wonder Of Stardom Champion Santana Garrett. Later on that same date, she wrestled a four-way match in World Xtreme Wrestling won by Jamie D for the vacant WXW Women's Championship. Other promotions Castrovinci worked for as she gained further in-ring experience included Championship Wrestling Entertainment, where she won the 2016 Rise Of A Queen Tournament; Conquer Pro Wrestling where she became the first-ever CPW Leading Ladies Champion on June 4, 2016; Orlando Pro Wrestling and Women's Wrestling Revolution. Raquel also wrestled in Booker T's Reality Of Wrestling on September 11 in a match won by Taya Valkyrie. She also wrestled for Orlando Pro Wrestling for several months during 2016. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016-2017) Castrovinci debuted on TNA January 2016, under the ring name Raquel. On March 17, she had her first match at TNA One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown, won by Barbi Hayden. She went on to wrestle in an April 22 TNA Taping, in a match won by Madison Rayne. On a June 13 TNA Taping, Raquel lost a dark match against Marti Belle. Raquel wrestled her last TNA match on the October 9th edition of TNA Xplosion, won by Jade. On January 6, 2017, Castrovinci revealed she was no longer with TNA. Return to the independent circuit (2016–2018) On November 1, Raquel appeared at Pro Wrestling 2.0's PW2.0 GOBBLE Squabble event, teaming with Mila Naniki in a tag match won by Jayme Jameson & Su Yung. Three days later, Raquel debuted in SHINE 38 where she scored a victory against Tessa Blanchard. Raquel's return to Orlando Pro Wrestling during the latter months of 2016 was marked with her victory in a Five Way Match against Amber Nova and Kaci Lennox and Mila Naniki to win the vacant OPW Women's Championship on December 21. Raquel returned to SHINE at SHINE 39 where she and Santana defeated team BTY (Jayme Jameson & Marti Belle) to win the SHINE Tag Team Championship. The following year in 2017, Raquel returned to SHINE at SHINE 40 where she and Santana successfully defended the SHINE Tag Team Championships in a three corners tag match against Las Sicarias (Amanda Carolina Rodriguez & Thea Trinidad) and C4 (Amber O'Neal & Kennadi Brink). At SHINE 42, she and Santana dropped the tag titles to Ivelisse & Mercedes Martinez. On August 20 under her real name, she made her Women's Wrestling Revolution debut at WWR The Show Must Go On, in a match against Sonya Strong. As of August 20, 2018, Castrovinci is retired from professional wrestling. Personal life Castrovinci is a fitness model, self-employed entrepreneur and martial artist. She is also married and stated that her husband helped her in preparing to enter WWE Tough Enough. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Reina de Reinas'' (Straight jacket double knee backbreaker) **Springboard tornado DDT *'Signature moves' **Cross armbar **Fujiwara armbar **Rope-hung figure-four armlock **Hurricanrana **Monkey flip **Multiple arm drag variations ***Japanese ***Over-the-shoulder ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-whirl ***Wheelbarrow **Multiple pinning variations ***La magistral ***Schoolgirl ***Sitout **Running crossbody **Running hip attack **Running shoulder block **Russian legsweep *'Wrestlers managed' **The BroMans (Robbie E & Jessie Godderz) *'Entrance themes' **"Guru" by Dale Oliver (TNA; April 22, 2016 – June 25, 2016) **"Boom" by Dale Oliver (TNA; May 31, 2016 – July 27, 2016; used while accompanying The BroMans) **"Boom" by Sstaria (TNA; August 18, 2016 – January 6, 2017; used while accompanying The BroMans) Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Entertainment' :*Rise of a Queen Tournament (2016) *'Conquer Pro Wrestling' :*CPW Leading Ladies Championship (1 time, current) *'Orlando Pro Wrestling' :*OPW Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'SHINE Wrestling' :*SHINE Tag Team Championship (w/ Santana Garrett) (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Instagram * Twitter * Profile Category:Brazilian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Connecticut wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Living people Category:Models Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Conquer Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:1986 births Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Anchor Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:2018 retirements Category:2015 debuts